Angels Wings
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Paako-chan voltando para casa é abordada por terríveis Amantos, Hijikata Toshirou surge para salvá-la. Toshirou x Gintoki. Lemon. Fic feita por petit-gateau e youko yoru.


**ANGEL WINGS**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

Já era o meio da noite. As ruas de Edo estavam escuras, mas ainda eram bem iluminadas pelos postes de luz espalhados nas esquinas. Os letreiros de neon colorido também ajudavam a iluminar o local e até o céu, competindo com a luz das estrelas. Anunciavam bares, hotéis, restaurantes e outras lojas do centro comercial. Haviam algumas pessoas caminhando pelo calçadão também, casais e grupos de jovens, mas ninguém estava desacompanhado. Afinal podia ser perigoso andar sozinho à noite numa época conturbada como aquela.

Nisso, um grupo de três alienígenas Amanto mal encarados e bastante feiosos, avistaram uma solitária senhorita que andava distraída em seu kimono rosa. Era alta e esbelta, tinha os cabelos prateados encaracolados amarrados em duas chiquinhas. O local era uma parte mais inóspita do centro comercial, e querendo se aproveitar disso, os aliens resolveram abordá-la. Aos risos, entraram na frente dela e impediram com que ela continuasse no seu caminho. - Boa noite, senhorita! O que uma bela dama como você está fazendo sozinha em uma noite como esta? - Cumprimentou-a com a voz repleta de sarcasmo.

- Por que não nos faz companhia? Estamos nos sentindo tão sozinhos aqui também! Que tal um carinho? - O outro desatou a rir numa risada que mais lembrava um porco. Aproximou-se dela estendendo a mão para erguer seu queixo. E o terceiro já a cercava por trás.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Toshirou, que estava na parte dos fundos de um restaurante tranqüilamente fumando seu cigarro não muito longe. O moreno vestia um kimono azul-escuro e estava à paisana. Normalmente ele não daria a mínima para uma coisa assim, ainda mais quando estava em um dia de folga como aquele. Mas, aquela pessoa lhe parecia familiar. Olhou para a cena intrigado.

A linda senhorita segurou bruscamente no braço do Amanto, apertando-o com força, e com uma expressão nada amigável falou em tom de voz masculino - Oe, maldito!? Que 'cê tá pensando?! - Gintoki estava de péssimo humor. Odiava vestir-se daquela forma. Era muito humilhante. E desde que o dia começara estava daquele jeito.

Otose-san e Miss Saigou bateram em sua porta, na verdade quase a derrubaram, precisavam de uma substituta, pois Vaneko-chan estava doente e não poderia trabalhar. O que ele tinha a ver com isso!? Tsk. E pra piorar tinha que ouvir cantadas de imbecis como aqueles. Ergueu a manga do kimono para arrebentar a cara daquel-. Ouviu passos. Virou-se em direção à rua escura avistando o vice-capitão dos Shinsengumi. Merda. Ele não poderia ser reconhecido. Principalmente por ele - Oe-CAHAM-Onii-san~ - chamou com voz feminina - Me ajude!! Esses moços malvados querem me machucar!! Kyaa!! - gritou, batendo sem muita força e com os punhos fechados no peito do Amanto.

Toshirou, que se aproximava por pura curiosidade das sombras, logo reconheceu a bela senhorita, que na verdade era um homem travestido. Era uma pessoa que Toshirou conhecia muito bem e também julgava bastante atraente, reconheceria-o de qualquer maneira só pelo rosto e cabelos prateados. Estava muito engraçado naquelas roupas e agindo daquele jeito. O samurai faz-tudo também fazia esse tipo de serviço? O moreno sorriu imperceptivelmente, divertia-se imensamente com a situação. Mas, Gintoki não parecia notar que ele havia o reconhecido. Jogou o cigarro no chão o apagando com o pé.

Continuou andando e parou ao lado de Gintoki. Para a surpresa do samurai travestido, Toshirou o laçou com o braço pela cintura, puxando-o para junto de si e encarou o Amanto. - Oe... por que estão se metendo com a minha mulher? - Disse em um tom grave e áspero e um olhar bastante ameaçador. - Essa aqui já tem dono. Vão procurar uma feiosa que combine mais com essas suas caras horrendas.

- O que você disse, maldito?! - O Amanto se exaltou já querendo partir pra cima dele. - Que folgado esse cara! - Os outros ficaram irritados também. - A gente só tava aqui querendo se divertir e já vem nos ofendendo! A gente chegou nessa mina primeiro tá! Não se meta!

- Tch. Calem a boca, como são barulhentos. Já disse que essa aqui tem dono, não ouviram, idiotas? Além do mais, ela não gostou de vocês. - Dirigiu-lhes um olhar lancinante. O Amanto ficou meio hesitante, aquele homem parecia ser perigoso. Mas, não podia deixar quieto assim. Cerrou os punhos furioso. - Já chega! Vamo pegá esse cara na porrada!!! - Avançaram.

Toshirou que estava de folga, não estava nem portando a espada. Mas, não precisava dela para lidar com essa escória. Soltou Gintoki e desviou do primeiro que veio na direção dele. Girou-o pela parte de trás da gola da roupa e meteu o pé nas costas dele que foi com tudo na direção dos outros. Os três caíram nas latas de lixo e ficaram atordoados.

Aproveitando, segurou a mão de Gintoki com firmeza e puxando-o, saiu correndo pelas ruas escuras e desertas.

Gintoki estava estarrecido. Nunca imaginou que o demônio dos Shinsengumi fosse do tipo heróico. E minha mulher? Aquilo soou tão piegas que foi engraçado. Agora ele estava o segurando pela mão - Ahm, Onii-san?! Você já pode soltar a minha mão!! - falou afetadamente. Graças aos céus ele não o reconhecera. Hn. Teria que despistá-lo, continuou meloso - Obrigada, você me salvou daqueles monstros! O onii-san é tãão forte! - finalizou exagerado e controlando-se para não perder a compostura.

Depois de virarem numa esquina, Toshirou o puxou para detrás de uma parede. Lá longe, os alienígenas dos quais haviam escapado gritavam profanidades e prometiam se vingar. Ao ouvir as coisas que Gintoki dizia, Toshirou olhou-o muito sério por algum tempo, em um silêncio verdadeiramente constrangedor. Gintoki estava muito gozado, por sorte o moreno não era do tipo que ria.

- Ah. Não há de quê, não podia deixar uma senhorita tão bonita à mercê daqueles bandidos. - Disse depois automaticamente. Normalmente nunca diria uma coisa dessas, mas vendo como Gintoki estava agindo, resolveu ir na onda dele para ver o que acontecia. Toshirou então colocou a mão atrás dele na parede, inclinando-se até a "senhorita" para observar o seu rosto bem de perto. - Mas, eu não a conheço de algum lugar? Você me parece tão familiar. Hmm... tenho certeza de que já a vi antes. Como você se chama?

Gintoki olhou para o braço e para a face do vice-capitão. Ele estava definitivamente o encochando. Será que ele era um pervertido que gostava de agarrar senhoritas inocentes?!... Pro diabo! Ele não era uma senhorita inocente! Porém, no mesmo instante em que iria reagir, Hijikata fez aquela maldita pergunta. Suava frio. - Haha - riu nervoso - Claro que não Onii-san! - deu tapinhas no braço dele, tentando se esquivar - Eu não ia esquecer de um onii-san tão bonito! - colocou a mão na boca fingindo certa timidez, piscando lentamente - Eu sou Paako-chan!

- Hmm... "Paako-chan", é? - Toshirou sorriu levemente. Perguntava-se por quanto tempo Gintoki conseguiria continuar com aquilo. Segurou-o pelo pulso, afastando a mão dele da boca. Não deixou que o samurai travestido escapasse dele, prendendo-o contra a parede. - Não, tenho certeza de que a conheço. Será que eu posso verificar? Deixa eu só ver uma coisa. - Foi amansando o seu tom de voz, e se aproximou do rosto dele lentamente a ponto das suas respirações se misturarem. Sorrateiro, tocou os lábios dele com os seus, roubando-lhe um beijo. E não parou por aí, já pressionou contra os seus lábios e forçou a língua dentro da boca dele, beijando-o com ainda mais atrevimento.

Ele era um pervertido que gostava de agarrar senhoritas inocentes. Sem sombra de dúvidas. Em meio ao beijo empurrou-o com toda sua força, conseguindo apenas separar seus lábios, pois Toshirou estava bem determinado em atacá-lo - OE!! ONII-SAN CHEGA PRÁ LÁ!!! - gritou tenso e irritado, esquecendo de interpretar o seu papel feminino, ao perceber isso, pigarreou - Eu sou tímida, Nyoo~!! - colocou uma das mãos livres no rosto - Meus irmãozinhos estão me esperando, onii-san!! Agora que aqueles brutos pervertidos foram embora eu posso ir tranqüila pra casa, você TAMBÉM pode ir, hihi! - enfatizou a última parte na esperança dele ir embora. Mas, pela pressão que sentia em sua coxa, não seria tão fácil assim. Segurou-o pelo colarinho do kimono falando sério - OE, onii-san, eu sou senhorita! Eu vou gritar!!

Olhou para a mão em seu kimono e depois para ele. - Pois eu adoraria ouví-la gritar. Por que não grita o meu nome? - Sorriu desafiador. Duvidava que Gintoki fosse gritar, ainda mais com aqueles idiotas por perto. O moreno continuou a prensá-lo contra a parede e roçou seu corpo contra o dele. Beijou-o de novo e dessa vez, deslizou uma das mãos por dentro da parte debaixo do kimono rosa dele. Tocou-o e o acariciou entre as pernas, e sentindo o volume ali, aos poucos envolveu os dedos em volta do membro dele. Parou o beijo para encará-lo de novo. - Ora ora, que surpresa. A Paako-chan é um onii-san também. - Falou todo falso, só para provocá-lo. - Como pôde mentir assim para mim, hm? Estou muito chateado. - Pegou-o por uma das pernas a erguendo forçosamente e já se posicionando entre elas.

Desgraçado. Ele sabia desde o começo que era ele e ficara o fazendo de idiota. Mas, a brincadeira estava ficando muito séria. Arrepiou-se. O que era aquilo?! Ele iria- OE!! PERVERTIDO!! - Tentou inutilmente baixar a perna e se proteger da visão daquele pervertido de suas partes íntimas. - Vamo parar com a brincadeira!! Haha!! Foi engraçado!! - Falou muito sério, sabendo que não poderia fazer muito barulho por causa dos outros transeuntes.

Depois dos beijos o batom cor-de-rosa nos lábios de Gintoki já estava um pouco borrado. O moreno sorriu maliciosamente e trouxe a boca bem perto da dele. - Quem disse que estou brincando? Só fui me intrometer nos seus problemas porque eu vi que era você. Não sei por que está vestido desse jeito, mas ficou bem interessante... - Provocou-o. Lentamente foi puxando a gola do kimono de Gintoki, que foi se afrouxando e revelando seu ombro e mais da pele dele. Toshirou o secava com os olhos. Com o kimono quase todo aberto embaixo, Gintoki estava bastante exposto. Por sorte estavam em uma parte bem escura da rua. Toshirou não conseguia se segurar. Inclinou-se mordendo e chupando o pescoço do samurai travestido. Estava terrivelmente excitado. Empurrou-o contra a parede ainda segurando a perna dele erguida. Com a outra mão abriu o resto do kimono dele, acariciando sua nádega e a parte detrás da coxa. Friccionava seu corpo contra o dele, e erguendo a outra perna, invadiu-o sem nenhum cuidado com o seu membro enrijecido.

Gintoki com a investida tão dura e repentina agarrou-se nas vestes do vice-capitão gemendo de dor. Fincou suas unhas na pele do outro, a dor era excruciante. Não teve tempo de esboçar nenhuma reação. Queria gritar de dor, mas sabia que se o fizesse atrairia pessoas indesejadas. Porém precisava se defender. Mordeu com força a orelha do moreno.

Toshirou sentiu as unhas ardidas nas costas e ignorou. Porém, a dor da mordida foi forte. Se não o parasse era capaz que tivesse a orelha arrancada. Cerrou os dentes, reclamando da dor. Deu um passo para trás ainda segurando Gintoki e o empurrou com força contra a parede, fazendo com que ele batesse as costas e a cabeça na parede. Prensava-o com o joelho entre as pernas dele. Deixando-o momentaneamente atordoado, aproveitou para se livrar da mordida. Colocou a mão na boca dele segurando seu maxilar e impedindo que a abrisse de novo. - Tch... você é teimoso mesmo. Não aja como se não estivesse gostando. - Alegou ao acariciar o membro semi-túrgido do samurai travestido. Puxou a faixa que amarrava o kimono cor-de-rosa, e a juntando na mão enfiou na boca de Gintoki. Agora o kimono estava completamente solto, pendurado nos braços do samurai de cabelos prateados.

O moreno continuou com mais violência. Mordeu o peito dele e até o mamilo, puxando-o com os dentes. Penetrou-o mais uma vez com vigor, raspando as costas de Gintoki contra a parede. Estocava-o ofegante.

O samurai travestido, ainda atordoado, gemeu. Sentia seu sangue umedecer a penetração, não tinha como esconder a sua crescente excitação, mas era impossível não sentir ao ser tão bem possuído. O roçar do tecido em sua pele, a respiração do moreno eu seu pescoço, a ardência em suas costas, as mordidas e a fricção cadencial o faziam suspirar e desejar por mais. Abraçou-o encostando sua cabeça na parede, queria dar mais espaço para Toshirou fazer o que bem entender. A única coisa que sentia falta era os beijos, aquele pano em sua boca atrapalhava. Resmungou em meio a gemidos abafados.

Toshirou percebia que aos poucos a resistência de Gintoki diminuía. Cada vez mais sensual aos olhos do vice-capitão, o samurai de cabelos prateados parecia aceitá-lo e envolvê-lo. O moreno lambeu e o mordiscou do peito ao pescoço, e puxou a fita cor-de-rosa da boca de Gintoki. Segurando-o firmemente com as duas mãos nos seus quadris, pressionou os lábios contra os dele sedento por seus beijos. Invadiu e violou a boca dele com a língua, seus dentes raspando de leve, continuou a beijá-lo com avidez e insistência, não parando nem para deixá-lo respirar. Ergueu as pernas dele até que seus joelhos dobrassem, e empurrando seu corpo contra o dele, penetrou-o com intensidade por inteiro.

Gintoki sentiu um choque percorrer por toda sua espinha. Toshirou estava completamente dentro dele, estava exposto em todos os sentidos. Agarrou-se o mais forte que pode, controlando-se para não gritar em êxtase. Mas, estava muito difícil. Gemeu alto tendo seu orgasmo, sujando o kimono do moreno. Respirava com dificuldade ainda beijando-o.

Sentindo Gintoki abraçá-lo mais forte e ao ouvir seus gemidos descontrolados, Toshirou não se segurou mais também. Preencheu-o em uma forte estocada com seus fluídos quentes que transbordaram e escorreram pela sua ereção. Ofegante e beijando-o para conter os gemidos dele e os seus próprios, continuou a se mover lentamente até parar por completo. Aos poucos foi afrouxando os dedos, permitindo que as pernas de Gintoki escorregassem de volta para a posição normal. Toshirou ainda o segurava contra a parede. Interrompeu o beijo para recuperar um pouco do fôlego, com a testa úmida encostada contra a dele. - Agiu como se não quisesse, mas no final gostou, não é, Paako-chan? - Falou todo cheio de si. - Você ficou bem interessante assim. - Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos lábios com batom borrado, e olhou para o corpo quase nu de Gintoki tão perto do seu. Podia sentir como a pele dele estava quente.

O homem de cabelos claros semicerrou os olhos. Desgraçado, além de estuprá-lo, queria tirar uma onda consigo!? Sorriu sarcástico. - Sabe o que é, onii-san, a gente precisa fingir um pouco, entende!? - Comentou como se fosse algo rotineiro. - Se não perco os clientes! - Continuou falando afetadamente, batendo a mão no ombro do vice-capitão. - Você não foi tão mal assim!

- Ora, obrigado! - Toshirou rebateu com sarcasmo também. Vendo a mão que tocava seu ombro tão desconcertadamente, segurou-o pelo pulso. Observou-o através dos olhos azuis penetrantes e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, puxando-o de leve. Gintoki estava tão sensual daquele jeito, que não seria difícil o moreno atacá-lo de novo. - Mas, assim vou ficar com ciúmes... Quanto é para um contrato de exclusividade?

No entanto, não podiam continuar ali, já podiam ouvir as vozes daquele grupo de alienígenas Amanto que se aproximavam da esquina.

Gintoki o viu desviar a atenção para os sons que vinham da rua. Puxou-o pela gola do kimono, chamando sua atenção. - Oe, eu sou muito cara pra você, onii-san!! - Ao trazê-lo para mais perto de si deixou encostar seu corpo no dele, porque se alguém passasse por ali não o veria. Mas, ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava, sorriu aproximando seu rosto da orelha do moreno. - Onii-san - Sussurrou bem baixo o provocando. Aquele shinsengumi iria se arrepender. - Eu quero sorvete de morango! Compra pra mim? - Pediu suavemente roçando seu rosto no dele.

- Sorvete de morango? - Toshirou sorriu levemente. Gintoki estava tão aconchegante. E sentindo o corpo estonteante dele contra o seu, o moreno já ficava excitado de novo. Queria abusar dele de novo e de novo. Mas, não podiam continuar ali, precisava controlar os seus impulsos. - Certo, eu compro um pra você. Mas, não vai sair de graça. - Respondeu com malícia.

Afastou-se de Gintoki e fechou o kimono cor-de-rosa dele, amarrando a faixa em volta de sua cintura. Não ficou perfeito, mas pelo menos ele estava todo coberto agora. Afinal, Toshirou não queria que ninguém o visse assim além dele. Envolvendo-o com o braço em volta de sua cintura, Toshirou o levou consigo andando calmamente, afastando-se do grupo de marginais. Colocou um cigarro na boca e o acendeu, dando uma tragada.

- Oe, Onii-san! - Gintoki reclamou ao ser agarrado pela cintura tão possessivamente - Você vai quebrar as minhas costelas!! - E abanou a fumaça com a mão fazendo uma careta. - E essa fumaça faz mal pros meus pulmões! COF-COF - Tossiu fingidamente, sentindo uma fisgada de dor na base de sua coluna. Só agora que começara a andar é que o samurai percebera que suas pernas estavam doloridas e trêmulas. Maldito shinsengumi. Chegou perto de seu ouvido novamente. - Oe, onii-san, me leva no colo? Minhas pernas estão doendo por sua culpa! - Ria internamente aquilo começava a ficar divertido.

- Virou uma estudante colegial agora? Não pense que vou mimá-lo como se fosse uma garotinha. - Falou asperamente e soprou a fumaça do cigarro direto no rosto de Gintoki. Ouvindo o outro choramingar, Toshirou parou encostando Gintoki ao lado de uma porta. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, com um ar de descrença. - Já está cansado só com isso? Heh. Achei que tinha dito que era algo rotineiro pra você. A noite mal começou... Ainda quero fazer muitas outras coisas com você. - Aproximou-se dele mordendo a sua orelha. - É aqui. - Disse empurrando a porta e puxando Gintoki pela mão ao entrar em um bar.

- Ohh! Boa noite, Hijikata-dono! - O barman logo o cumprimentou todo simpático. - Está sempre sozinho, mas vejo que desta vez trouxe uma bela senhorita com você! - O bar ela iluminado por uma fraca luz amarelada que não deixava muito visíveis as feições do samurai travestido. - O cômodo de sempre está reservado para o senhor! Fique à vontade!

- Obrigado. - Toshirou continuou pelo corredor puxando Gintoki. Abriu a porta de correr, e tirando as sandálias subiu o degrau. O cômodo era bem iluminado e aconchegante, forrado por um tatami com uma mesa baixinha e algumas almofadas que serviam de acento. Toshirou deixou Gintoki lá dentro e saiu para buscar algo, puxando a porta atrás dele.

Gintoki ao se ver sozinho no cômodo, desfez o bico e a expressão injuriada. Iria fugir daquele desgraçado, pervertido. Nem pra levar ele no colo! Sacanagem! Tirou um grampo que estava em seu cabelo, aproximou-se rapidamente da porta colocando o grampo no trinco e girando-o com muito cuidado, até ouvir um pequeno clique. Sorriu satisfeito. Assistir horas de televisão tinha alguma utilidade afinal. Abriu a porta sorrateiramente, olhando para os dois lados. Ótimo não vinha ninguém. Saiu apressado.

Gintoki foi esbarrar em ninguém menos que o próprio vice-capitão que já voltava para o cômodo pelo corredor, a única forma de deixar o estabelecimento. O moreno carregava um sorvete de morango de casquinha, justamente como Gintoki havia pedido. Mas, como ele havia saído todo apressado e esbarrado em Toshirou, agora o sorvete estava todo espalhado nas roupas dos dois. O moreno o encarou em silêncio, ainda tragando o seu cigarro. E depois de uma longa pausa se pronunciou com uma pitada de sarcasmo. - Pra que essa pressa? Está com dor de barriga? O banheiro é do outro lado. Mas, é uma pena, o sorvete já era. - Jogou a casquinha na lata de lixo.

O samurai ficara tão desconcertado pelo vice-capitão jogar fora a casquinha do sorvete que esquecera por completo o porquê dele estar ali. Agarrou-o pelo kimono lambendo onde o sorvete fora derramado. Odiava desperdiçar sorvete de morango. Chupava deliciado.

Com a reação de Gintoki quem ficou constrangido foi o moreno. Observou o samurai agarrando-o e lambendo o seu peito com tanto afinco. Toshirou estava levemente corado e surpreso. Não sabia que ele era obcecado a esse ponto por sorvete de morango. Isso acabou por lhe dar idéias tortas. - Gosta tanto assim de sorvete de morango? Eu trago mais pra você. - Sorriu maliciosamente. Acariciando o rosto e os cabelos de Gintoki, afastou-se dele.

- Velho, me vê o pote inteiro de sorvete de morango, por favor. - Disse para o barman e retornou com o pote embaixo do braço para dentro do cômodo. Sentou-se à mesa colocando o pote em cima dela.

Gintoki lambia os lábios ao admirar o recipiente. Não lembrava a última vez que vira um pote de sorvete tão grande. Precisava daquilo. Aproximou-se da mesa a passos lentos e sensuais. Ajoelhou-se bem próximo engatinhando e chamando pelo vice-capitão com a voz embargada de desejo. - Toshi-san~ - Aconchegou-se no moreno recostando seu corpo contra o dele, pegou o pote abrindo-o, e com voracidade enfiou dois dedos na massa gelada os sorvendo pela boca.

Aparentemente sorvete de morango funcionava como um afrodisíaco potente quando se tratava de Gintoki. O moreno o observou já com fogo nos olhos, sentia um arrepio só em ouvir Gintoki dizer seu nome daquele jeito. Puxou-o para perto de si lambendo os lábios dele gelados pelo sorvete. Gintoki estava tão sensual que Toshirou podia devorá-lo ali mesmo. Nem gostava tanto de doces, mas estava começando a gostar. Tomou o pote das mãos de Gintoki, impedindo que ele continuasse a comê-lo por conta própria. - Vamos com calma, não precisa comer tudo de uma vez. - Sorriu levemente. Pegou um pouco do sorvete com os dedos também e os aproximou da boca de Gintoki para que ele pudesse lambê-los numa tentativa de domesticá-lo.

O samurai travestido avançou para Toshirou. Segurou firmemente a mão dele, lambendo os dedos da ponta até a palma. - Hn! - Gemeu em desânimo por não haver mais. Atravessou o colo do outro em uma tentativa desesperada por mais sorvete. Ao ver que não conseguiria pegar, sentou-se no colo dele segurando seu rosto e o beijando avidamente. - Toshi, eu quero sorvete!!

Toshirou estava incrivelmente deliciado, secava o samurai travestido com o olhar. Lambeu e o beijou de volta. Os beijos gelados de sabor de morango eram muito gostosos. Puxou a manga do kimono cor-de-rosa de Gintoki lentamente expondo os ombros dele. Queria ver mais do corpo dele e sentir mais da sua pele novamente. - Eu te dou mais sorvete se tirar toda essa roupa e continuar aqui sentado no meu colo. - Disse ao pegar mais sorvete com os dedos alimentando Gintoki na boca e lambuzando de leve os seus lábios. Vendo que um pouco de sorvete ficava no canto da boca dele, lambeu sua bochecha e depois a mordiscou de leve.

Gintoki procurou os lábios para sorver o doce gelado e a língua de Toshirou. Não queria desperdiçar nenhum resquício da massa gelada. - O sorvete é meu, onii-san! - Sorriu. Sua mente já estava nublada pelo êxtase, e era a única coisa que importava naquele momento. Deixou escorrer a parte superior e as mangas por seus braços. Inclinou seu corpo para trás, desfazendo o nó que prendia a faixa rosa-choque em sua cintura. Abriu o kimono mostrando sua pele translúcida por completo. Dobrou seus joelhos, pendendo para o moreno, aconchegando seu rosto entre a omoplata e o pescoço dele, beijando a região e subindo lentamente até o lóbulo da orelha, sussurrou. - Tá bom assim, onii-san?!

O moreno se arrepiou, Gintoki era muito provocante. Deslizou os dedos pelo ombro e peito desnudos e puxou-o para perto de si em um abraço apertado. Queria tomá-lo de novo. - Te darei todo o sorvete que quiser. - Murmurou inebriado, beijando e sugando a pele de seu pescoço. Estava já terrivelmente excitado, sua ereção latejava. Segurou Gintoki pelos quadris, tirando o resto do kimono dele do caminho, e se ajeitando, penetrou-o novamente aos poucos. Ofegava e gemia de leve, com as pontas de seus dedos apertando e fincando a pele do belo samurai travestido e o puxava, deixando uma fraca trilha avermelhava na pele pálida e macia dele. Beijou-o movendo sua pelve contra ele, em lentas investidas.

O samurai deixava-se conduzir pelas investidas, cavalgando-o cadencialmente. Ofegava excitado, buscava apoio ombros dele para aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, queria mais intensidade. Abraçou sua cabeça gemendo alto, puxou o rosto dele para si num beijo faminto. Queria sugar sua alma.

Toshirou o beijou de volta com a mesma intensidade, suas línguas se enroscando em um toque quente e molhado com suas respirações ofegantes se misturando. - Hn... Gintoki... - O samurai de cabelos claros era tão bom naquilo que o levava à loucura. Com as pontas dos dedos geladas pelo pote de sorvete de morango, acariciou a extremidade da ereção de Gintoki e a segurou por completo o masturbando em um ritmo mais acelerado. Ao mesmo tempo, puxou-o pelos quadris o incitando a se mover mais e o penetrando cada vez mais a fundo.

Gintoki ofegou alto e jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir seu orgasmo e o dele preencher o seu interior, apertou-o em seu abraço. O cheiro amargo do tabaco e o adocicado do sorvete faziam-no suspirar em delícia. Aquele moreno sabia como agradá-lo. Movimentou-se ainda lentamente sobre a ereção, e pediu sussurrando - Toshi, eu quero mais sorvete - mordiscou a parte superior da orelha.

Toshirou sorriu malicioso. - Claro... eu vou te dar mais sorvete. - O moreno acolheu o samurai de cabelos claros em seus braços e o virou, deitando-o com as costas no tatami. Lentamente removeu sua ereção do interior de Gintoki. Ainda estava um pouco enrijecida mesmo depois do orgasmo. Segurando a perna de Gintoki erguida de forma a deixá-lo completamente exposto, Toshirou o observou com atenção. Depois da sessão violenta de sexo na rua e agora, a entrada de Gintoki se encontrava bastante avermelhada e irritada. - Deve estar doendo... - Toshirou se inclinou sobre ele para olhá-lo nos olhos, e mergulhando os dedos no pote de sorvete, trouxe-os até a abertura de Gintoki, penetrando-o levemente com as pontas dos dedos cobertas pela massa gelada.

O samurai de cabelos claros retesou as costas num espasmo de surpresa, gemendo alto ao sentir a massa gelada em um local não apropriado, bronqueou após o susto. - Oe, onii-san! Eu quero tomar o sorvete!! Não é pra você colocar lá! - Era inadmissível desperdiçar um sorvete tão bom... Mas, aquilo estava realmente aliviando a dor aguda que sentia, e ter o moreno sobre si daquela forma era muito... interessante.

Toshirou riu silenciosamente. - Mas, esse é um jeito de tomar o sorvete também. - O moreno mordeu de leve o rosto do samurai novamente. Com a outra mão alimentou Gintoki com mais sorvete, trocando alguns beijos gelados. Ele logo se ergueu sentando para trás sobre os joelhos. Seu kimono azul já estava quase deslizando dos seus ombros também todo amarrotado. Com um olhar lascivo, colocou mais do sorvete de morango sobre o seu próprio membro ereto que se mostrava na abertura do kimono. - Pode vir tomar mais sorvete aqui.

Gintoki não pensou duas vezes. Passou seu dedo indicador no pênis do moreno retirando o sorvete que havia ali, chupando-o logo em seguida, encarando ele com um sorriso safado. Se o vice-capitão achava que ele faria todas as vontades dele, estava muito enganado. Já cedera bastante, tanto que sentiria as dores nos dias que viriam... mas, que mal faria se atendesse só mais esse?! Encostou seu corpo no dele, segurando sua cabeça e beijando lentamente a bochecha. - Onii-san, safadinho! - Murmurou de encontro ao seu ouvido. - Eu sou uma moça de família. - Percorreu beijando de seu pescoço ao abdômen. - Não faço essas coisas!! - Finalizou contradizendo suas ações, felando-o com vontade.

O moreno gemeu por entre os dentes cerrados ao sentir o toque úmido que envolvia toda a sua ereção e o sugava com tanto afinco. - Hn... Para uma moça de família até que sabe bem como fazer. - Toshirou retrucou provocante. Deslizou os dedos pelas raízes dos cabelos claros do samurai despido, desfazendo um dos apliques. Sua excitação só crescia ao observar seu membro ereto que desaparecia por entre os lábios de Gintoki, que depois de tomar tanto sorvete e de tantos beijos não tinha mais vestígios de batom. A língua de Gintoki estava gelada, mas ao passo que ele continuava ela parecia se aquecer. - Gin... ahn... - Toshirou gemia levemente, cada vez mais ofegante ao se aproximar do seu ápice. Fechou os dedos em volta dos cabelos encaracolados de Gintoki, e se retesou chegando ao orgasmo seguido dos fluídos quentes que jorravam de si para dentro da boca do samurai.

Gintoki, extremamente desalinhado, estirou-se no colo do moreno, aconchegando-se como um enorme gato. Esticou o braço pegando o tão desejado pote de sorvete, colocando em seu próprio colo e passando seu dedo na massa, o saboreava com muita vontade. Só esperava que o vice-capitão não incomodasse. Queria terminar aquele pote antes que ele derretesse por completo.

Toshirou observou Gintoki bastante entretido. O samurai estava mesmo uma bagunça com a maquiagem borrada, cabelos despenteados e o kimono amarrotado que não cobria mais nada. Ainda assim, ele só parecia se importar com o sorvete e nada mais. Se pudesse, o moreno o bagunçaria ainda mais. Deixou-o saborear o sorvete tranqüilamente enquanto mordiscava seu ombro e seu pescoço até a orelha e deslizava as mãos por todo seu corpo, aproveitando para boliná-lo, é claro. Adorava tê-lo em seu colo tão junto dele. E ele era tão desavergonhado, parecia até uma criança chupando o sorvete todo concentrado. - Tem certeza que pode comer esse sorvete todo? Não vai passar mal com todo esse açúcar? - Se não estava enganado, já havia ouvido o samurai comentar algo sobre não poder comer mais de um parfait por dia de acordo com as orientações do médico.

Gintoki emburrou ainda tomando o sorvete. Tsk, ele tinha razão. Não ia poder tomar muito. Mas, era sorvete de morango! Não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade... Sorriu. Era só exercitar-se um pouquinho mais que sua diabetes estaria muito bem controlada. Esticou seu braço até a nuca do vice-capitão puxando-o bruscamente para um beijo gelado, ao terminar continuou sorrindo e respondendo sob os lábios dele – Eu não faço tanto "exercício" assim, Onii-san! Posso abrir uma exceção, não acha?!

Sentindo os lábios melados e gelados contra os dele, o vice-capitão se sentiu bastante tentado. - Hmm... você quer dizer que você quer queimar o açúcar se exercitando pra poder tomar mais sorvete? Oe, você sabe que estamos falando de açúcar aqui, não é? Não é álcool. Não vai sair do seu sistema desse jeito. Não vou me responsabilizar se você passar mal. - O moreno empurrou Gintoki contra o chão e já foi subindo em cima dele apesar do que dizia. Posicionou a perna entre as dele e deslizou o dedo pelo queixo e pescoço até o peito de pele pálida e macia, algumas marcas já podiam ser vistas. - Fica me pedindo por mais... mas, será que agüenta? Está bastante irritado ali embaixo. Tudo isso por um pote de sorvete? Como você é fácil. E estava tão resistente no começo. - Toshirou comentou em tom irônico, estava deliberadamente o provocando.

Gintoki sorriu sarcástico – Nossa, Onii-san, não sabia que você se preocupava tanto assim com a minha saúde e... – puxou-o subitamente pelo braço, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, e sussurrando em sua orelha continuou – quem disse que eu estou pedindo por alguma coisa, Onii-san!? – mordeu a parte superior da orelha.

Toshirou estremeceu ao sentir a mordida na orelha. Gintoki estava tentando seduzí-lo de novo? O que ele não fazia pra ser capaz de tomar mais sorvete. - Heh... você devia ser mais honesto consigo mesmo. - Ele disse deslizando o dedo abaixo pelo abdômen até o membro de Gintoki que já se enrijecia de novo. Realmente o sorvete parecia ter lhe dado novas energias. O moreno envolveu os dedos em torno da ereção de Gintoki e a massageou da ponta à base, espremendo-a com um pouco de crueldade. - Mas, vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso.

O samurai gemeu ao ser tocado daquela forma bruta. Empurrou o vice-capitão, pressionando com as mãos para que ficasse deitado no chão - Me esforçar?! - riu - Você está me subestimando, Onii-san! - deitou-se sobre ele, mordendo o queixo e o pescoço - Não preciso me esforçar com você, onii-san - cochichou antes de erguer-se novamente, mordeu o lábio e ajeitando-se sob o membro ereto provocou-o: - Quem vai precisar se esforçar aqui vai ser você, Toshi! – iniciou uma cavalgada lenta seguida de gemidos.

Toshirou gemeu de volta ao ser cavalgado com tanto ardor. Gintoki era mesmo insaciável, desse jeito o samurai acabaria por drená-lo de todas as suas forças. Mesmo assim, Gintoki o excitava facilmente. - Ahn... - Ele gemeu ofegante e já foi se forçando a sentar, fincando os dedos nas pernas e quadris do samurai. O moreno ansiava por mais, e querendo acelerar os ritmos das estocadas, forçou Gintoki a ficar embaixo dele ao puxá-lo e rolar pelo chão. Os dois pareciam brigar para ver quem ficava em cima. Toshirou segurou em um dos braços e uma das pernas de Gintoki e continuou a penetrá-lo com mais intensidade com a respiração e gemidos mais fortes. Como continuava com certo descuido, as mãos que seguravam Gintoki avermelhavam a sua pele. Cada vez mais excitado, Toshirou se empolgava, beijando e mordendo o pescoço e o queixo do samurai de cabelos e pele clara. Obcecado pela boca dele, cobria seus lábios gelados com beijos e com a mão.

Gintoki levou sua outra perna para a cintura do moreno, impelindo-o contra si, arqueou a coluna ao sentir-se completamente preenchido pelo outro, se desfazendo do beijo gemeu largamente, tendo novamente seu orgasmo e sentindo ele o preencher mais uma vez.

Toshirou ofegou ao deixar seu corpo descansar sobre o de Gintoki. O samurai de cabelos prateados o segurava apertado entre as pernas. Os dois corpos unidos estavam quentes e úmidos, cabelos desalinhados com fios grudados nos rostos pelo suor e roupas amarrotadas. Toshirou se esforçou para se erguer de novo de cima de Gintoki e sentou-se recostando na parede. Já fazia tempo que ele não fumava um cigarro, esse vício acabava com o seu fôlego. Colocou o cigarro na boca e o acendeu ao dar uma longa tragada. Observou o samurai todo quieto. Ele tinha pego ele na rua, mas no final parecia ser Toshirou quem estava sendo usado. Aquelas chiquinhas eram muito enganadoras.

Gintoki deitado no chão, ainda recuperando-se, puxou mais uma vez o pote de sorvete para si, estava quase virando um suco. Tsk. Era muito desperdício. Ergueu seu tronco minimamente bebendo o conteúdo nem tão gelado. Assim que terminou, deitou de lado apoiando sua cabeça na mão. Observava o vice-capitão – Oe, 'cê vem sempre aqui?!

- Isso não é óbvio? - Toshirou retorquiu com a secura que lhe era característica. Segurava o cigarro elegantemente entre os dedos observando Gintoki despido e jogado pelos cantos dos olhos. O samurai ainda estava bastante entretido com aquele sorvete derretido. Toshirou só não conseguia entender como ele conseguir parecer tão erótico em tudo que fazia. - Mas, é a primeira vez que trago alguém aqui. Não se sente privilegiado? É um lugar e tanto para um pé-rapado como você. Aproveite que estou pagando hoje, não é todo dia que consegue se alimentar bem, não é mesmo? - O moreno falou com ironia e uma pitada de arrogância.

O samurai começou a rir descontroladamente, enxugando as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos, indagou – Quer dizer então – riu mais um pouco – que o famigerado vice-capitão dos Shinsengumi – gargalhou – nunca teve uma namorada?! – parou de gargalhar debruçando-se sobre seus braços e sorrindo maliciosamente para Toshirou – Eu fui seu primeiro, Onii-san?! – piscou maroto.

Gintoki só podia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito. O vice-capitão ficou muito irritado com a tiração de sarro dele. Mordia o cigarro que tinha na boca e o encarava com um olhar raivoso. - Maldito... se continuar com isso não vou deixar quieto. - Resmungou mal-humorado. Ele tinha um temperamento muito curto para provocações desse gênero. - Está se gabando de alguma coisa? Você por acaso tem muita experiência? Não vai me dizer que você vai pra cama com qualquer um que te ofereça um sorvete de morango. - Semicerrou os olhos observando Gintoki com atenção ao terminar a última frase.

Agora o moreno estava baixando o nível da brincadeira. Fingiu pensar – Hn... não sei, nunca ninguém havia me oferecido sorvete em troca disso! – o encarou perversamente – mas, já ofereceram outras coisas bem mais interessantes, Onii-san! – engatinhou em direção a ele, parando entre suas pernas – Por quê?! Tá com ciúmes, Toshi?!

Toshirou deu uma tragada no cigarro em uma breve pausa. - E se eu estiver? - Mostrava ar de indiferença apesar do que dizia. Pousou o olhar penetrante em Gintoki que se esgueirava por entre as suas pernas. O seu kimono azul-escuro jogado e amarrotado cobria seu corpo parcialmente. - O que foi que te ofereceram para fazer isso? E mais importante... você aceitou?

Gintoki o encarou pasmo. Não esperava aquilo. Bufou deitando e apoiando a cabeça nas pernas do moreno – Oe, você é muito chato! – coçou a cabeça levemente envergonhado – Não sabe brincar! – desviou o olhar – 'cê tem que parar de levar as coisas tão a sério assim... – continuou injuriado – e foi você quem me raptou e estuprou, lembra?!! Eu sou a vitima aqui!! – beliscou a panturrilha do moreno – eu não faço esse tipo de serviço, Onii-san! 'Cê já devia saber!

- Não me belisque! Tch. Nunca dá pra saber quando está falando sério. - Toshirou resmungou desviando momentâneamente o olhar, mas logo retornou a observá-lo, afinal não conseguia tirar os olhos dele por muito tempo. O samurai estava tão aconchegado perto dele. - Você é muito melodramático. Te raptei e estuprei? Como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa assim se você não deixasse. Detesto ter que lembrar, mas você já me derrotou facilmente em um briga. - Tragou o cigarro levemente aborrecido. O vice-capitão tinha muita dificuldade para se expressar de forma direta, não conseguia dizer o que queria.

O samurai virou a cabeça o encarando seriamente – Eu não podia estragar as minhas unhas!! – mostrou-as pintadas de rosa choque e muito bem cuidadas – 'Cê tem idéia de como isso demora pra fazer?! – recolheu a mão cruzando os braços emburrado, virando-se novamente – Eu é que não ia estragar com aqueles malditos! E outra, você me deixou com um rasgo no ombro! Não foi tão 'fácil' assim, Onii-san! – pigarreou. Ok, aquela não era bem a verdade, mas servia para desconversar. Tsk. Realmente podia ter impedido que ele o agarrasse, mas não queria. Sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, aquilo era praticamente uma confissão.

Toshirou o observou com mais atenção, percebendo que a pele nas costas estava de fato mais avermelhada. Se bem que depois de tudo que fizeram, as costas deviam ser a parte menos dolorida. O cigarro dele já estava quase no fim. Ele o apagou no cinzeiro ao seu lado no chão. Como quem não queria nada, entrelaçou os dedos nos fios encaracolados dos cabelos prateados de Gintoki, que tinha a cabeça deitada na perna dele. Sorriu levemente ao perceber que o rosto do samurai estava corado. - Gintoki. - Era muito raro ele dizer o nome do samurai assim, por isso quando ele o dizia sempre causava um certo impacto. - Você deixou, não foi?

Gintoki estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome e sentir aquele carinho em seus cabelos. Sorriu de encontro a perna do outro, beliscando-o novamente – Oe Onii-san, você vai me levar pra casa no colo, né?! – fitou-o sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Fim**


End file.
